


One Piece of a Whole

by Froakie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, Haunting, No pairings - Freeform, everyone thinks they're dating and the bros do not react well, feel free to comment with prompts of your own, hiro liked assassin's creed a bit too much, musical!hiro, prompts, telepathic!hamada brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froakie/pseuds/Froakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Big Hero 6 are dedicated to more than just saving lives. [anthology]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better than a Baby Grand

There is a grand piano sitting in the communal lab space when Hiro arrives early that morning, and his first thought is the irrational one that his dead brother has progressed from haunting his thoughts to haunting his life.

"A… piano?"

He only manages to make it a few steps forward before Honey Lemon practically _pounces_ on him in excitement. Normally he would grin at her exuberance but the instrument has thrown him off-kilter. If Honey Lemon notices she doesn’t mention it, and Hiro is thankful.

"Monika’s project on sound waves has been approved! Isn’t it _beautiful?_ It makes me wish I didn’t give up on my lessons when I was a kid…”

That makes Hiro smile, knowing Honey’s penchant for aesthetically pleasing things. He even goes so far as to let out a small snort of laughter when she muses over how the piano would look in a shade of pink.

"I don’t think the school would be happy if you turned their _Steinway grand piano_ pink,” Hiro tells her, nudging her playfully with his elbow. “If it was a _Yamaha_ then it might be a different story.”

When Honey Lemon falls into contemplative silence, Hiro tilts his head to look at her, only to promptly avert his gaze when he finds that it is _him_ she is eying thoughtfully. “W-What?”

"Nothing!" She quips cheerfully, and the heavy atmosphere dissipates almost immediately. "I just didn’t know you were interested in pianos, Hiro! Does that mean you play?"

"I- No. Why would I play _piano?_ That’s so boring! Now, an _electric guitar_? _That_ would be cool. I’d totally rock a guitar.”

He’s gotten better at lying in the time since Tadashi’s death, though he hasn’t often felt the need to lie about anything unrelated to Big Hero 6. If Honey Lemon suspects anything she keeps it to herself.

-

When Hiro had been much younger his aunt and brother pushed him towards music as an outlet, but Hiro had no interest in it. He wanted to play sports like all of the other kids, not mess around with some stuffy old _piano_.

It took three months of gentle pressure from both of them, combined with Hiro’s increasing understanding that he was too young to be allowed to play sports with everyone else, before he finally relented. A week later Mrs. Yokohama came over to teach him piano.

Two weeks later he fired her. She agreed without a fuss.

Aunt Cass fussed enough for the both of them - at least until Hiro silently made her sit in the piano room and played a medley of Grade 12 piano songs with the only flaws being that his fingers were too short to quite reach the full octaves. 

"Can I join a soccer team now?"

Three months later finds Hiro kicked off of three soccer teams for his age-group because he found his teammates too stupid to deal with.

-

However stubborn he was about it when he was younger, it didn’t mean he didn’t  actually _like_ playing piano  - he did. He used musical notes and rhythms to come up with his own coded language so he could get away with insulting his brother, and…

Tadashi could always tell when he was getting too anxious - would ever-so-casually lead him to the piano in these instances so Hiro could focus on something other than his own thoughts. He stopped needing music once he _finally_ started _real_ school and never touched the thing again.

But Hiro is mature enough now to know he has been getting overwhelmed. Between school, personal projects, helping at the cafe, and superhero work he’s had very little time to relax. If he really thinks about it, he hasn’t been truly relaxed since before his brother’s death and it’s starting to impact his life.

 _Generalized anxiety_ , Baymax had told him. Hiro hadn’t been surprised.

It takes three days of the piano’s presence boring holes into the back of Hiro’s neck for him to finally cave in. 

He waits until the lab is deserted and begins to play.

Muscle memory is a powerful thing; his fingers remember how to play before his brain can even tell them what to do, it seems. His hands are large enough now that he can play his old repertoire without strain and it reminds him of how long it’s been since he last let his fingers dance over ebony and ivory keys.

Hiro plays old classics. Plays songs from his and Tadashi’s favourite video games. He plays the coded language he made up

_I’m trying to be strong without you_

_Nerd Bonehead Knucklehead_

_Big brother_

_I miss you_

He plays until his wrists ache and the world around him is blurred by his tears. He plays and plays and plays until even his genius mind can’t remember any more songs and all that’s left is a calm sort of emptiness inside.

His friends are there but leave him be, for which he’s more grateful than he could ever express in words.

Hiro thinks that maybe - just maybe - he’ll start playing the piano again.


	2. this wasn't meant to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the portal, it isn't just fire that has a starring role in his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I keep thinking about Hiro having nightmares of the world inside the portal. It was the bit of information about the coloured clouds being comprised of mathematical fractals that got me pondering about it.

The colourful world Hiro’s dreaming mind conjures up is a perfect replica of what he experienced through the portal all those weeks ago. Debris floating calmly around like satellites in space and being utterly alone save for Baymax and the knowledge of another life in need of their help. The bright puffs of stardust keep their distance from them and Hiro realizes that’s really what this place looks like - the colourful clouds of nebulae he’s seen on so many astronomy posters growing up.

There’s only so much dread a mind can dream up when you’ve already experienced your nightmare in reality. Hiro knows what’s coming. Baymax’s thrusters will be damaged after they find Abigail’s pod, and then…

Knowing what will happen and that everything turns out alright in the end doesn’t make reliving it in dreams any less heartbreaking.

Tonight, however, it isn’t Abigail’s face Hiro finds behind the frosted glass of Silent Sparrow’s ship, but a face he sees more and more traces of each day in the mirror.

” _Tadashi…_ " He can barely breathe. With the sudden, drastic change in the story suddenly it’s all too easy to forget that this is just a dream. In his mind now it’s _real_. This is his brother he needs to save.

Hiro crawls onto the pod, clinging to it like a lifeline, and directs Baymax through the field of debris in front of them. If they can just get through all of this everything will be fine…

But the feeling of _dread_ is a heavy pit in his stomach. He knows without a doubt that he will be losing something important to him to this world of fractals and stardust.

There’s a collision, and Hiro isn’t surprised when Baymax announces that his thrusters are damaged beyond use. His solution is not a surprise to him, either. The tear-filled goodbyes are far too familiar for comfort but he consoles himself knowing that he will be able to rebuild Baymax again with Tadashi by his side.

"I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax deactivates and the rocket booster in his armored glove fires up.

He hears his brother’s words ring through his head as his world is suddenly consumed by a whirlwind of fire.

_Someone has to help!_

 

Hiro wakes up with a scream on his lips.


	3. pet names aren't just for pets, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet names aren't just for pets. Sometimes they're for annoying siblings, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sanfransokyostreets: Hiro and Tadashi who have a ridiculous amount of cutesy pet names for one another.

"Oh, Moon of my Heart~"

Hiro’s voice sing-songs across the communal lab space, catching the attention of everyone present. Especially one Tadashi Hamada, whose cheeks flush momentarily before he responds with an uncharacteristic (to those who don’t know him) smirk and a disgustingly sweet tone to his voice.

"What is it, my sugar blossom?"

"You know damn well what it is - and don’t even start: I’m fifteen and damn is totally not a swear - so get your butt over here right now, cuddle bear.”

It’s at this point that the four other members of what has been universally dubbed the ‘Nerd Lab’ catches on to what the brothers are doing, while the rest of their classmates glance between Tadashi and the door to their private lab space in confusion. Gogo hides her grin behind a snap of her gum as Honey Lemon forgoes hiding her delight. Fred, for his part, just snickers and Wasabi ignores them all because he has work to do and don’t you remember we have mid-terms next month?

"How about we give that one a 50% discount to the jar, and no, my little gumdrop, I am positive that I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hiro lets out a muffled screech of indignation before falling silent for a few tense minutes. Everyone knows that this isn’t the end of the matter, and five minutes later, when the door to the lab opens again and some sort of grappling hook comes flying out of it, nobody is surprised.

Well, actually, everyone is surprised at what Hiro did, just not at the fact that he did something.

The hook latches onto the stool Tadashi is sitting on and a silence falls over everyone as they wait. Tadashi realizes a moment too late that he’s completely and utterly going to regret this.

"If you think stealing my step-stool will force me to take a break, you’re sorely mistaken, wookums!"

The elder Hamada brother is knocked onto his ass as Hiro’s stepping stool flies back across the room and into their lab. The door shuts itself again and everyone can hear the loud crash followed by the younger brother’s cry of ‘ow!’, which is then followed by the sound of Baymax activating and the muffled sound of Hiro bemoaning his lot in life.

"You all right in there, Cuddle Cakes?"

Tadashi isn’t worried, especially not with Baymax there to fix whatever made his brother cry out in pain. If his little brother is going to go around making hook shots he can handle the repercussions of not thinking far enough ahead on how to catch what he sends flying at himself. But he does pick himself up and head on over, if only to stop disrupting their classmates’ work.

"I’m fine, Sweet Cheeks.” Hiro responds with a huff, glowering up at his brother from beneath Baymax’s chilled hand pressed against his hairline. “Hamada Brothers Rule #512: no stealing equipment necessary to continue working, especially when you know it won’t stop them from finding a way to get it done! Agreed?”

"Sure thing, gummy bear."

"I’ll draft up the appropriate paperwork and we can add it to the book later, baby boo."

"Ready to give up yet, my sun and stars?"

"Not on your life, snookums. I’ve barely even scratched the surface of my collection of awesome pet names." Does Hiro sound smug? Yes. Yes, he does. Right up until he changes the subject, offering his brother the metaphorical olive leaf for what will be forever known as the Hook Shot incident. "Wanna marathon The Game of Thrones with me tonight?"

"I think that can be arranged. But only after you draft up your incident report, love muffin."

Hiro’s groan of horror follows Tadashi out of their lab.


	4. please say you're just kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone think they're dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Sanfransokyostreets: Here`s another one! Hiro and Tadashi are not a couple. They are also not sure why everyone they know keeps congratulating them and saying they`ll support the relationship between them even if they`re brothers. Because they`re pretty sure they are not dating. Really, normal brothers cuddle all the time at their age...

The first inkling the brothers get that anything is amiss is when the students sharing the lab with them all congratulate them, one by one, throughout the day, and then letting them know that they support their relationship even if they were brothers. Tadashi is confused, but politely accepts their well wishes because it would be impolite _not_ to. Hiro is confused and doesn’t have any issue with staring at them all as though they should be in remedial math, not an advanced laboratory in SFIT.

"What the heck is going on?" Hiro hisses to Tadashi under his breath once the last of their classmates is out of earshot. The elder brother shrugs in response, a perturbed look on his face.

Still young and insecure around too many people, Hiro is quick to grab Tadashi’s hand and drag him away to their private lab space, hoping to get away from all the stares.

"It’s not like our collaboration is a big secret! Why is everyone acting so weird about it anyway? What does us being brothers have anything to do with _anything?_ ”

Hiro is pacing around their lab, punctuating his frustration with hand gestures until he knocks a prototype carbon fiber exoskeleton off of Tadashi’s desk, at which point Hiro is scooped up and dragged over to the loveseat for a time out. Also known as ‘cuddle’ time’, but Hiro will _never_ admit to that. Or that he enjoys it.

Sure, he may not be the most touchy-feely person in public but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to cuddle. It’s just that Tadashi is the only one he trusts enough for it.

They don’t get as much work done that day as they had hoped, and Hiro ends up frustrating himself to exhaustion by six o’clock, forcing Tadashi to pack up their things and lug his ragdoll of a brother back home. Even in his sleep Hiro clings to Tadashi’s back like a koala, nuzzling into the crook of his neck until hair tickles his skin. It’s been like that since Hiro was a toddler. Tadashi doubts the habit will change anytime soon.

-

The second clue that things are off is the giggling and stares that follow them wherever they go. Most people seem enamored or amused, though there are some who look at them with disgust.

Tadashi hopes Hiro doesn’t notice, but of course his baby brother does. His social anxiety has gotten largely under control over the past few months and Tadashi worries that something like this might set him back. He’s jolted from his thoughts when a small hand links with his; Hiro wrapping his hand tightly around his elder brother’s fingers and tugging him toward their lab while resolutely looking at the ground.

The giggling intensifies.

Tadashi frowns, following his brother to their safe haven.

-

The third clue isn’t a clue so much as it’s a slap in the face.

"So, when were you guys gonna tell us?" Gogo cracks her gum at them, leaning against the entrance to their lab. The brothers look up at her simultaneously with matching expressions of confusion.

"Tell you what?" Hiro asks, clearly doing his best to keep his irritation in check - Tadashi makes a note to treat him for it later. It’s Honey Lemon who answers for Gogo, bouncing in with her hands clasped together in excitement.

"That you were dating, of course!" Hiro blanches and Tadashi can’t blame him. He feels almost nauseous at the thought as well. "You know that we love you and support you no matter what," Honey Lemon adds, this time more gently; a hint of sadness to her tone. It’s almost enough to make Tadashi feel guilty until he remembers _he didn’t do anything wrong._

This must be a joke. A really elaborate, out of season April Fool’s joke.

Then Wasabi comes in, looking uncomfortable but determined.

"Look, I… People might think it’s wrong, because it’s against the law - there are laws for reasons! But I know you two would never hurt each other, and you wouldn’t have _chosen_ to feel that way for each other…” The man takes a deep breath to keep himself from getting too worked up. “So… You guys have my support, even if I- I don’t really agree with it.”

Tadashi feels oddly touched and has to actively keep himself from tearing up. He hates what his friends are assuming of them, but this just reminds him of what wonderful people they all are, and how lucky he and Hiro are to have them in their lives.

"You guys, we—"

Fred interrupts by barging in, fully decked out in his mascot regalia and practically buzzing with excitement. Somehow Tadashi isn’t at all surprised. “Is it like, official now? Can we finally ignore that big pink elephant in the room?

It’s at this point that Hiro - now sickly white with a nauseous look to him - lets out a pathetic keen of horror and passes out in his seat.

Their friends look between the two of them as though unsure how to proceed, at least until Gogo snaps her gum again. “Well, I’m out.”

The others follow soon after, with Honey Lemon making Tadashi promise to tell Hiro to feel better on her behalf. When things are finally quiet again, Tadashi stares at his brother and then buries his face in his hands with the groan of a man wishing for his nightmare to finally end.

-

"We’re so close because we grew up scared of losing each other like we lost our parents," Tadashi explains very carefully to his friends, each of them listening attentively from where they’re seated. Hiro pipes in from where he’s perched on his chair beside his big brother.

"I can’t remember a time where Tads wasn’t there being an obnoxious nerd, except when he was at school. We used to sneak into each others beds most nights too."

He shrugs, looking helplessly at Tadashi to continue the conversation. He was always the better speaker between the two of them.

"What Hiro is trying to say is that we grew up co-dependent."

"So his personal space is my personal space," Hiro adds, then grins. "And my personal space is my personal space."

Tadashi gives a half-hearted sigh at that, though it’s clear he’s just teasing by the small smile quirking his lips. “We’re brothers first, and best friends second. And _that’s all._ ”

"If any of you even _hint_ that we’re anything other than that, I swear when I barf it will be on all your stuff.”

"And I’ll make sure to help him do it." With that taken care of, Tadashi sends a sidelong look to his baby brother, gesturing toward their friends with a small jerk of his head.

Hiro nods once, takes a breath, then speaks again.

"So, uh. I guess I should tell you reason number two of why you guys thinking I’m boning my brother makes me wanna vomit, huh? So we can, um. Y’know. Avoid awkward things like this in the future. Because we’re friends and everything."

 _It’s okay_.  Tadashi tells him with his body language. _Just breathe._

Doing just that, Hiro finds the courage to finish what he started:

"I’m, um. Asexual. So that kinda thing isn’t… Really my thing. At all. So, uh. Yeah. That’s it! Hamada Brother Conference is over now, bye!"

With his younger brother running out before anyone can stop him, Tadashi is left to stare at each of his friends in turn to make sure they understand what was said. They all nod at his silent interrogation, except for Fred.

"Well, we sure messed up big time, huh?"

Yeah.

Yeah, they sure did mess up big time.

But Tadashi can’t stay mad for long - he had decided the night before that he wasn’t even mad at them to begin with. Trying to see things from an outsider’s perspective he could easily see how his relationship with his brother could be misinterpreted. Hopefully now things will settle back down and he won’t have to worry about Hiro’s anxiety around strangers anymore.

"Pick him up some gummy bears and he’ll forgive you," he tells them, offering a wry smile. "And if you want _me_ to forgive you, just make sure to read up on aromantic asexuality when you get a chance.”

Each and every one of them agree, reminding Tadashi once again of just how lucky he and Hiro are to have friends like them. Even if they _did_ think he was boning his baby brother.


	5. we could always-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a trait exclusive to twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijacked this prompt that Sanfransokyostreets gave Inkstainsonmyhands on Tumblr...
> 
> SFS: So The hamada brothers are obviously close. They obviously think on the same wavelength. What if they did that cliche twin thing where one starts and the other finishes their sentences. ALL THE TIME. They did it all through childhood and high school and now they are ready to unleash it on the unsuspecting SFIT crowd. 
> 
> ISOMH: yessss, with creepy accuracy….dude, okay, so - now I want to write another creepy thing based on this. What the hell is wrong with me today? lol 
> 
> SFS: What if they did it even when one of them wasn’t in the room? Tadashi could be having a conversation with Honey when they walk into the lab and Hiro flawlessly continues it when Tadashi breaks off to do something else.
> 
> Or young Tadashi telling everyone what baby Hiro wants with 100% accuracy.
> 
> Or one of them shouting things down the stairs when the other is talking to Aunt Cass in the kitchen.

Hiro knew the exact moment his brother realized he was going to die. Staring at the flames billowing out of what was once a building filled with so many futures Hiro knows, with certainty, that Tadashi isn’t going to come back out.

_I shouldn’t have—_

“‘Left you behind.’” Hiro finishes, tears rising from his cheeks as wisps of steam. “Tadashi, don’t—”

_'Leave me.' Oh, Hiro, I'm—_

“‘So sorry.’ You had—” _'Better be sorry, jerk.'  
_

Hiro feels a wave of desperation that isn’t his own. “Dashi, I—” _'Don't know what to do without you'. Sure you do. You'll—_ “‘Always know what to do. I’m so proud of you.’” 

His ears ring, and Hiro doesn’t know if it’s because of the explosion or the sirens in the distance. “I—”

 _'Love you.' I love—_ “‘You too, Hiro.’”

_You’re going to do—  
_

“‘So many great things, knucklehead.’”

_Goodbye._

Clutching Tadashi’s hat to his chest, Hiro speaks the first sentence his brother will never be able to complete.

"I’m proud of you too, Nii-chan."


	6. -finish each others sentences

The first time it happens is shortly after he rebuilt Baymax. He had been thinking of how to add more medical equipment to the robot when he finds himself absentmindedly speaking: 

”’ _Please help me_.’”

He wouldn’t have even noticed he said it if it wasn’t for Baymax immediately asking what he needed assistance with. 

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion, Hiro frowns up at his friend. "You feeling okay, buddy?"

"You had asked for help, but did not specify what you needed my assistance with."

It takes him all of ten seconds to clue in to what Baymax is saying and he jumps to his feet so quickly his chair rolls straight across his lab. “Is that—”

_—you, Tadashi?_

Hiro waits until the urge to speak hits him again:

“‘Took you long enough, knucklehead.’”

For the first time since his brother died, Hiro Hamada cries tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inkstainsonmyhands: No, you’re not allowed! Now you have to do a version where he starts hearing his thoughts again and that’s how he finds him, still alive.


	7. grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi was always there for him... Until he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently made a post on Tumblr confirming Hiro growing during the course of the film and came up with a possible timeline for the time after the funeral scene and before Baymax is reactivated, making that grieving period 4-6 months.
> 
> SO THEN THIS JERK (the_birds_and_the_bees) CAME IN AND SAID THIS:
> 
> Okay dropping in to drop the proverbial bomb here because if the timeframe you said was true? Heavy grief (immediately after death) lasts an average of four to five weeks. After that there is studies that show most people are capable of returning to a much more steady day to day aspect of life; Hiro doesn’t do that.
> 
> If the timeframe you pointed out is right—
> 
> You just proved Hiro has post traumatic stress congratulations.
> 
>  

Well, he would have the mental disposition toward it since, if I’m recalling some oft he canon material (can’t remember _what_ it was from though…) it said that Hiro suffers from anxiety to some degree. Losing his best friend, his brother, the one person who knew him better than himself and always knew _just_ what to say to him, or do for him, and was _always_ _there_

 _Until suddenly he wasn’t_.

How could Hiro put into words his aunt could understand that he couldn’t face all those faceless strangers grieving for _his brother?_ Faceless strangers who may not even be grieving, but came out of politeness. How could he put into words that it wasn’t just the stiff black suit that suffocated him, but the presence of so many _unknowns_ in _his home_. His sanctuary. The one place he could always go and be understood, because the one person who always understood him was right there, by his side. _Always_.

He couldn’t put it into words, because Hiro wasn’t good with words, or with people - not like Tadashi is. _Was_. It was Tadashi who would always explain him to Aunt Cass in ways she could understand. Her very own Babel Fish, set to Hiro-Language.

The days go by in a nightmarish haze he can barely remember. The colour is leeched out of everything. Sounds are muted. Touch can barely be felt. All he can see is the empty space that should be occupied by his brother.

Two weeks after his brother’s death, Hiro has his first panic attack. The scent of burnt cookies wafts up the stairs and under the door to their - _his_ \- room. But it isn’t cookies that he smells. It’s _fire_. Searing hot. Hot enough to burn the tears right off of his skin in hissing wisps of steam. Hot enough to melt the skin from his brother’s body and cook flesh to the bone. Hot enough to burn a body until there weren’t even ashes they could bury.

His lungs burn. He can feel his throat sizzling; melting shut. Not that it matters to him anymore. He doesn’t speak. Hasn’t spoken since the hospital where he screamed his brother’s name until his throat bled and the doctors had to sedate him.

He’s dying. Not from the outside in, like Tadashi, but from the inside out.

At least he would be with his brother.  

When he wakes up the next day, exhausted and _tired_ down to his very bones, Hiro looks over at Tadashi’s empty bed.

Another piece of him dies. He wonders how much longer it will take until he can wake up to his brother’s face instead of a silence so all-consuming it’s an effort to even breathe.

Hiro knows there is no place Tadashi can go where he won’t follow.

_Hamada brothers stick together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird writing intro because it was literally me just musing in response to her about things + my headcanon (I do, indeed, believe Hiro has anxiety and possibly PTSD as well) and it slowly morphed into a fic. I couldn't find a good way to separate the two, so... There ya go!


	8. teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most kids had teddy bears. Hiro had Megabot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself Megabot feels. Fandom needs more Megabot love!
> 
> The musings that trailed off into this fic: 
> 
> Hiro resents Megabot at first, because his magnet-bearing servos were what inspired the Microbots in the first place - Microbots are literally just the ‘micro’ to Megabot’s ‘mega’. Hiro doesn’t actively realize he is doing this, but after the events of the movie…

Megabot sits gathering dust on the edge of his desk, untouched since the day it broke apart in his hands and forced him to activate Baymax. Hiro feels a pang of guilt, because that had been… It honestly feels like a lifetime ago. If it wasn’t for Megabot, Hiro wouldn’t have invented the Microbots and Tadashi would still be alive.

If it wasn’t for Megabot, Hiro would have never befriended Baymax or discovered what Callaghan was doing.

Most kids had teddy bears, but as soon as he was able to build him, Megabot became his version of a plush toy. How many nights had he fallen asleep with Megabot clutched to his chest? Held him close when he was frightened on reflex, knowing his bot could keep him safe. All those years with not a single friend to his name save for his brother, Megabot stayed by his side, always getting upgraded and being improved. Reminding Hiro that he had found his passion in life and had the skills to go far with it - something most people can never do.

Baymax is almost done being rebuilt, and in the meantime Hiro is left alone in his room save for the occasional visit from Mochi. There isn’t any more work he can do on Baymax at home, and even a superhero has a curfew…

But he does have an old friend who could use some upgrades.

"Hey there, little bud. Long time no see, huh?" 

Hiro is careful to clean Megabot so it’s free of any dust, and the obsidian surface is gleaming as it should. It’s a familiar, comforting weight in his hand, flopping with a rotation of his wrist like a rag doll with weighted limbs. He smiles, remembering how much he’s always liked carrying Megabot around with him.

"You’re not gonna fall apart on me again, are you?"

It’s surprising that it _hasn’t_ fallen apart yet, actually. Hiro had assumed that the time all those months ago was caused by a part malfunction or damage from a bot fight that he didn’t notice before.

However… The more Hiro thinks about it, the less surprised he is. After all, Megabot has always been there for him. Maybe it’s true that when you put your heart and soul into something it gains a bit of soul all its own.

"We’ll have to get you all fixed up to meet Baymax when he’s done," he declares, voice surprisingly soft. "After all, you reunited us the first time. It’s only fair you get to meet the big marshmallow yourself. Maybe teach him how a real bot fights."

Hiro spends the next few hours before bed slowly patching up his old friend, not in any rush to get it done. Megabot deserves as much time and care as he’s putting into rebuilding Baymax. He doesn’t want to make any mistakes.

He considers making a new design for a neurocranial transmitter coded solely to Megabot when he finds himself dozing off. Deciding that getting a good rest is a better choice than staying up late and risking possible errors, Hiro crawls under the covers; haphazardly tucks himself in. Mochi is already at his pillow, purring up a storm by the time he’s snuggled acceptably into his blankets and pressing his head against his cat’s fat, furry belly.

Megabot is held close to his chest - just like old times - as he falls asleep.

"…Thanks, little guy."


	9. three seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three seconds can make all the difference in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> antivanitas posted this on Tumblr, not suspecting anything...
> 
> how the fuck does hiro live with the idea that if he held onto tadashi for three more seconds his brother would still be breathing

_Three more seconds_.

That’s all he can think of. Every time someone tells him it wasn’t his fault, there was nothing he could do, he just thinks about those three seconds. _Three seconds._

Whenever he has a panic attack and is reminded to _breathe_. Count out the seconds with me. Inhale. Exhale.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

It never works - just makes everything worse. He expects an explosion of light and sound and heat after every count. Can feel his brother’s arm slip out of his grasp. See the expression on his brother’s face as he runs to his death.

Instead he recites the Hamada Brothers Rules in his head. 

 _Hamada brothers never use something as lame as a notebook._  
Hamada brothers don’t judge notebooks by their covers.  
Incoming trolleys don’t scare Hamada brothers!  
Hamada brothers laugh in the face of trolley danger.  
Hamada brothers’ projects have to be CRAZY AWESOME.  
Hamada brothers only show their work to the outside world when it’s ready. 

They become the only thing that can calm him down when his chest feels tight, like his ribcage is three sizes too small, and there’s a steady, pounding _thud thud thud_ behind his temples.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

That’s all the time Hiro needed to save Tadashi. If his grip was stronger. If he was less shocked. If he didn’t hold on to the childish belief that his brother would always be there - that he was invincible. Together the Hamada brothers could conquer anything.

Maybe if he followed him into the flames they would have conquered death, too.

_One._

__'There wasn't anything you could have done.'_   
_

_Two._

__'It wasn't your fault.'_   
_

_Three._

_'Boom.'_

"Hey, little dude, you okay?"

Fredzilla is on his left, voicing the concern he can read on all of his friend’s faces. Nodding reassuringly, he quickly gives them the rundown of each of their roles. Once they’re all set, he climbs up Baymax’s waiting arm and locks himself into place.

Never again will anyone be lost to a mere three seconds. It’s more than enough time to make a world of difference, he knows.

"Ready?"

A chorus of affirmatives greets him.

_"Three,_

_"Two_ ,

_"One!"_

Hiro smiles.


	10. unexpected influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi didn't think anything of letting his baby brother borrow his video games. He really, really should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ToukoTai: parkour master Hiro and his ever suffering, trying to chase him down brother Tadashi.

When Hiro is six years old he breaks his leg trying to play with the older kids in his grade, forcing him to stay home for a few weeks as it recovered and Aunt Cass made sure the school punished the older boys for their recklessness. Hiro has never spoken a word about being bullied, but Tadashi has an inkling. He’s tried to get his little brother to open up to him about it yet hasn’t had any luck to date.  
  
Not knowing how else to help, Tadashi simply lets Hiro have access to his video game collection while he recovers. It seems to work, much to his relief. Whenever he came home and the café was closed, the elder Hamada brother could usually find his aunt and Hiro snuggled up together on the sofa playing Mario Kart together. Tadashi would be submitted to his little brother’s puppy eyes begging him to play with them, and the whole Hamada family would spend an hour each night racing each other and tossing playful insults.  
  
Never did Tadashi expect the whole thing to go so _wrong_.  
  
A month after Hiro’s leg has been completely healed he ends up with a cast on his right arm.  
  
Every week after that he would be sporting new cuts and bruises, worrying Aunt Cass and Tadashi despite Hiro’s honest good-cheer about the whole thing. And _that’s_ what confused them the most - Hiro seemed _happy_ with each injury, showing them off like battle wounds. When asked what he was doing that made him get injured so often, he would simply reply with a cryptic “practicing!” and that was that.  
  
This continued to be a regular occurrence in the Hamada household for another seven years, until one night Tadashi finally figures it out.  
  
And it all goes back to the damn _video games_.  
  
"You can’t catch me, losers!"  
  
His little brother’s cackling rings out through the alleyway, and though the GPS tells Tadashi that Hiro is _right here_ , he’s nowhere to be seen.   
  
…Until he looks up and spots his brother running up a _vertical incline_ to flip himself onto the top of a building, and _what is wrong with his stupid, boneheaded baby brother?!_  
  
Ducking out of sight as a handful of heavy-built thugs run past, Tadashi reminds himself to take deep breaths. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation for Hiro treating the world like it’s one giant jungle gym. Yes. A perfectly logical explanation for his clumsy, klutzy, uncoordinated little brother being able to move like an acrobat.  
  
He finally catches up to Hiro six blocks away, flipping off the side of a building and sliding down the fire escape in a way that _fire escapes are not meant to be used._ God. Tadashi would hate to imagine Wasabi’s reaction to all the laws of common sense his brother is breaking right now. Somehow he manages to sneak up behind the little brat and scruff him by the hood of his sweatshirt like a kitten.  
  
The only word to describe Hiro’s reaction is to say that he _wilted_. And looked up at him with those big, chocolate brown puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Good thing Tadashi learned how to combat that stare when he was twelve.  
  
It’s the tensest drive home either of the Hamada brothers have ever experienced. Tadashi is busy wrapping his mind around the fact that not only is his baby brother apparently _bot fighting_ , but he’s also adding to the danger by… By doing _pakour?_ Hiro is stiff as a board against his back, clearly terrified for the upcoming tongue lashing.  
  
By the time they reach home they’re both mentally exhausted - though it’s more than likely Hiro can add physically exhausted to that list. They make sure to sneak back up to their room quietly enough not to wake their aunt. Once the door is shut Tadashi rounds on his brother, anger quaking under his skin.  
  
"And just _what_ ,” he hisses. “Did you think you were doing?”  
  
Hiro gulps. Opens his mouth to speak-  
  
Tadashi interrupts.  
  
"No- Doing even answer that!" He throws his hands up in the air, exasperated and angry. "This is _unbelievable!_ My baby brother is setting himself up to be a criminal mastermind! Bot fighting, and… And _parkour!_ ”  
  
From the look on his face, Hiro clearly doesn’t know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Tadashi is not impressed.  
  
"Where did you learn to do all of that anyway, Hiro? You’ve never been interested in physical activity before!"  
  
Obviously intending to continue on with his ranting, Hiro quickly interrupts:  
  
"Practice."  
  
It’s enough to stop Tadashi in his tracks and force him to look at his little brother, incredulous. “What?”  
  
"Well, and the internet." A pause. "And video games. Y’know… Assassin’s Creed, Dying Light, and a whole bunch of others. Pretty popular in games back in the early 2000s - you’d be surprised. It’s not hard to get good at replicating the techniques if you practice enough, so. Uh…"  
  
“‘Practice’…”  
  
"Um. Y-Yeah. The, uh. Broken arm that one time? After the broken leg? Fell off of a garbage can trying to climb a wall. _Not_ the best for a beginner skill. Or, y’know. A six year old in general. It took a long time for my limbs to stop being so-“  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"…Huh?"  
  
"Just… Stop." Tadashi rubs at his face. He cannot believe this is what his life has become. "Go get ready for bed. No arguments, or I’ll tell Aunt Cass where you were tonight."  
  
Hiro knows when to take the metaphorical plea bargain and wastes no time nodding his agreement and dashing off to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Tadashi slinks down onto the edge of his bed, face in hands. _How does his little brother even exist._  
  
"… _Unbelievable._ ”  
  
He gives himself a reminder to check Hiro’s video game collection the next day and see what _else_ he might need to keep an eye out for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't turn out at all like I hoped, but re-reading through it I don't think it's too bad. Never written from Tadashi's POV before and it was a bit tricky. :( Tads y u be that way?


	11. more than final[s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr inspired again!
> 
> trashyhenli: Imagine Hiro hears someone crying in the middle of the night and groans.  
> Because he knows it’s Tadashi studying for finals week.  
> And he’ll have to hear this for at least 4-5 days.  
> (Hiro would be that kid that plays games all night and still ace all his finals. It drives everyone nuts.)
> 
> tomafyre: Imagine Hiro waking up in the middle of the night with no crying at all  
> Because Tadashi is dead

It isn’t uncommon for Hiro to be woken up at odd hours of the night and early morning by the sound of muffled crying for four weeks twice a school year. He doesn’t even think Tadashi is aware that he does it, he’s so overwhelmed with his schoolwork that nothing else can fit into his head and the tears and muted sobs have nowhere else to go but out into the atmosphere of their room. Sometimes Hiro has joked that if Tadashi were to remove his hat during these weeks his head would explode - that his stupid San Fransokyo Ninjas hat acts like a second skull to keep everything from bursting out of his brain.

That’s the only teasing Hiro ever give Tadashi about his finals week stress. Because yes, he’s an obnoxious little brother, but he isn’t a bad person. His big brother works _so hard_ to give him everything he needs, help Aunt Cass whenever he can, and spend time with his friends regularly even though he takes an added course load in addition to needing to keep a 4.0 GPA or risk losing his full scholarship.

So no, Hiro never taunts or heckles his brother about finals.

Instead he makes sure to leave plenty of water in Tadashi’s mini fridge; keeping it topped up always so his brother won’t stop reaching for the water bottles Hiro refills once a day. He doesn’t bug his brother to eat, but he will confiscate items Hiro knows he needs for his work, leaving a tell-tale plate full of food in its place.

He checks to make sure Tadashi’s razors are clean and sharp so he won’t turn his face into a war zone like he did in his freshman year. Makes sure his favourite shaving cream is always topped up, and that his post-shave moisturizer is within easy reach. Makes sure he moves his own toothbrush to his bedside table so he won’t walk into the bathroom to find a tell tale red handle poking out of Tadashi’s mouth instead of a green one, and avoids brushing his teeth with Tadashi around after getting his head spat on one too many times.

Hiro takes over the role of mother henning, but does a much better job of it than his brother, in his opinion. No nagging or lecturing. Just subtle, in-your-face reminders that can keep Tadashi running on autopilot.

Pick up clothes. Sniff-check to make sure they’re clean. Fold, hang up, or lay out as necessary. Hiro’s draws the line at ironing, however. Because as great as he is with a soldering iron, a clothes iron is a totally different ball game and he refuses to iron Tadashi’s underwear or whatever weird preppy stuff he does.

Aunt Cass was surprised at him the first time he started his Tadashi’s Brain Saving routine, but didn’t comment on it apart from saying it was nice of him and she’ll make him some extra spicy chicken wings that night for dinner. Hiro didn’t need a reward, but he wasn’t about to turn down Aunt Cass’ food if she wanted to stuff him with it.

No, the reward was when Tadashi finally came back to his senses and always, without fail, wondered how the heck he managed to survive finals without looking like zombie roadkill.

Hiro never filled his big brother in.

And now, with his first finals beginning the following morning, it hits him that he never will. Never again will he be able to care for Tadashi in those scant few weeks each year the way his brother cared for him his entire life, right up until the moment of his death.

So why can he hear his big brother crying?


End file.
